


【土银】有一丁点儿的窗台play

by StrawberryMilkandBuffett



Category: ty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkandBuffett/pseuds/StrawberryMilkandBuffett
Summary: 其实银时家里并没有落地窗这种东西，就当是土方最近帮忙安上的吧。另外窗户是单向透视玻璃，白天外面看不到，不然土方要亏死。





	【土银】有一丁点儿的窗台play

银时托着下颚眯缝着眼睛盯着土方十四郎快速写着工作报告的手，时间一长沉闷安静的气氛使他有些困倦，双手向后一抻伸了个懒腰，随后慵懒的用那双清瘦的手揉揉酸胀的眼睛，顺便抹去因打哈欠条件发射流下的眼泪。

“哈啊……噗咳！”还没打完哈欠的嘴巴未合上，因为银时活动身体时通过半合的窗看到了活久见的一幕——有一对男女在对面阳台上啪啪。  
“滴答…滴答” 

“恩？”听到奇怪声音的土方抬头瞥了一眼那只白卷毛心里估摸着他又在干什么令人匪夷所思的事情时，映入他眼帘的是一摊斑驳的血迹。

“银时你怎么了？没事吧！”为数不多的令土方担心的事发生了，他最不希望看到面前这个人受到伤害。然而定下神来一看，他发现那摊血迹，是从某卷毛的鼻腔涌出的。

……

“万事屋的，你在搞什么鬼？！”害我担惊受怕。

“没…没事啊多串哈哈哈哈哈哈我什么都没看见……哦哦这个姿势好嘿嘿嘿。”顺带默默竖了一个大拇指。

“赶紧把你的鼻血擦了，多大年纪的人了怎么还会像个年轻气盛的小伙子那么冲动，还有你到底在看什么？”

看银时直勾勾盯着自己身后的土方叹了口气找了毛巾帮忙把银时的脸擦的干干净净的，同时向银时盯着的地方看去。

……

卧了个大槽！！！这些人光天化日之下还把不把警察放在眼里了？这几天一直让山崎蹲点去捉这帮卖淫团伙总是一点风声都没有，今天被我鬼副长逮到算你们运气差，卖淫罪够蹲几年大牢了。

我们的副长大人是语言与行动上并存的巨人，他深蓝的双眸紧紧盯着那间屋子并从衣袋中掏出对讲机告诉山崎他们这伙人所在的地点，不久嫌疑人就被土方银时和山崎等人一锅端了。

……

“万事屋，能把这个案件办好也有你的功劳啊，奖励我会给你，所以…”

一进屋门，银时还没来得及脱下皮靴，就被一双骨节分明的手按在墙上，惊的银时猩红的死鱼眼扩张了一些，“你是不是也想试试看那样做？”土方像往常一样叼着烟扬起了嘴角。

“你说什…什么啊多串？啊啊我知道了既然是奖励那一定是给我买阿银最喜欢的草莓奶油蛋糕还有芭菲对吧哎呀谢谢多串君你人这么好一定会有好报的啊哈哈哈我就不送你了慢走哈”银时面不改色说完一大段话没有换气使得脸色有些微红。“

别转移话题，你看着女人裸体流鼻血的事，我要好好跟你算一把账。”说着把烟一掐就要吻上银时的唇。

“啊啊啊说好的我是功臣要给我奖励呢？阿银我要草莓巴菲才不要老男人的又臭又呛的嘴这种东…唔……”

土方的舌头霸道地侵占了银时的口腔，一股浓烈的烟味呛得他眉头紧皱，长时间的缺氧导致他的眼睛弥漫起一层水汽，猩红的眼睛此时看起来像是诱人的草莓布丁，等着土方去品尝。

土方盯着银时烧红的脸颊还有通红的耳尖，眼底神色暗了暗，微凉的薄唇凑近银时的脸轻轻亲了亲他的眸子，鼻息打在银时脸上，眼睫上，痒痒的。

土方笑看着银时紧闭颤动着的双眼，慢慢向耳垂移动，伸出舌头舔舐着可口的嫩肉，恶趣味的咬了一下饱满的耳垂，舌头顺而色情的在耳内打着弯儿，咕兹咕兹的黏腻水声在银时脑内放大好几倍，舒服又羞耻的感觉使他不自觉地张开双唇，难耐地差点叫出声来。

土方见状满意的勾起嘴角，转头再次吻住银时的嘴唇，两条舌肆意搅动交缠在一起，有一些来不及吞咽的清涎顺着银时的下颚流到和服上，手趁机解开身下人的白色水纹和服，指尖拉开皮衣的拉链探向柔软的乳头，恶意的一拽，银时被这动作激的一机灵，皱了皱眉轻咬土方下唇作为警告，被土方无视后愤愤的挣扎，土方腾出一只手按住他的双手将它们举过头顶，看着土方熟练的动作不免有点委屈，鼓着包子脸别过头去躲避土方的抚摸。

“怎么了？”虽然像是在诚恳提问，但他的行为仍然不收约束，不老实的手已然将银时的裤子褪了下来，露出白皙细腻的大腿，稍一拉扯，银时的下体便一丝不挂。

银时不安分的扭了扭腰，别扭着没有回答，却不小心蹭到了土方的火热的那处，瞬间整个人石化一般不敢再动生怕惹火上身。

土方伸出另一只手弹了弹银时微微翘起的阴茎，银时颤抖了一下，咬着唇尽量不发出令人羞耻的呻吟。

土方见状干脆握住了银时的那处，“快说，说完让你爽”

“我才没有在生气，只是在想为什么你这混蛋这么熟练啊。”

“噢，吃醋啊。”

“鬼要吃你的醋！你怎么这么大的自信啊，呸！”银时仿佛被戳中心事，脸一红，下一秒就开始龇牙咧嘴的大吼。

土方了然的笑笑，加快手中的动作，银时骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐消失，取而代之的是温顺的哼哼唧唧。

“叫出来吧，家里只有我们两个在。”

“嗯……啊去…要去了 啊…”一股白浊颤抖的喷射出来，有一小部分竟溅到了土方侧面的脸庞上。

银时的眼睛泛着水光，看着土方大口喘气，惊讶的看着对方把他的东西刮到手上舔掉，不禁老脸一红。

土方犹豫一瞬后从裤袋里掏出一个小瓶，倒在手里向他的后穴进发。

他一下子把双腿并拢，“喂喂土方君，说好的一周之内不会进来的呢？你做不到要给我一个月份的草莓蛋糕！”

土方眼神灼灼，盯得他发毛，“你今天做了什么还记得吗。”

“记得啊，帮你抓犯人了。”银时不服气瞪了回去。

“……我到底为什么会爱上你这个白痴。”

银时还没琢磨过来土方刚刚说的啥玩意就感觉大腿被掰开，压成一字，是后面被捅开了。

啊……完了，阿银的贞操，再见了。

不过好像有糖分大神在向我招手。

银时趴在沙发上，屁股翘的很高，被土方撞得身体一晃一晃，双手攥紧了靠枕，呜呜咽咽的好不可怜。

土方难得见银时被欺负一次，起了坏心把身下人面对面地抱到窗台上，走过去的时候故意一颠一颠的，私密处还在连接着，这一颠进入了更深处，银时感觉那东西像是捅到了肚子里，每一次都狠狠擦过敏感点，舒服的蜷起了脚趾，双腿更是将土方的腰夹紧，这几步路让银时大脑空白，感觉好像过了几个世纪。

土方把银时抱到阳台上，为了不让银时膝盖受伤还拿了两个垫子护着，银时摸不清头脑的看着土方，突然土方把窗帘拉开，着实让银时吃了一惊。

“你干嘛，想让我被当成今天对面那些暴露狂被抓起来吗，快关上啊！”

土方没出声，把银时翻了个身，抓着他一只手腕直腰挺入。

银时被猛的一顶直接趴到了落地窗上，看着楼下的灯红酒绿形形色色心脏扑通扑通跳个没完，紧张又刺激的感觉充斥着他的感官。

不行，再这样下去万一被别人看到我会被当成变态的啊啊啊土方你个混蛋快给我放开啊。

“呜——土方你…你很不对劲呜嗯……”银时回头，眼中泪光闪烁。

“这是惩罚，谁让你看别人的裸体兴奋。不过看你这么舒服这对你反而可能是奖励了。”

土方盯着银时光洁的后颈，情不自禁地吻了上去，啃咬着，留下一个玫红的痕迹。

“嘶…多串君你真不愧是属狗的啊，咬的我好痛。”银时蹙眉。

“猎物既然到手了，我可不会松口的。”土方眯眼。

“哈，奉陪到底。”银时勾唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实银时家里并没有落地窗这种东西，就当是土方最近帮忙安上的吧。另外窗户是单向透视玻璃，白天外面看不到，不然土方要亏死。


End file.
